


Перед бурей

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Чарльз, Эрик, Хэнк и Логан прилетели в Париж и пережидают время до утра. У Чарльза уже начинают отказывать ноги, а в голову лезут чужие голоса"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед бурей

Номер, в котором их поселили, не понравился Эрику с самого начала, с момента, когда он поставил ногу на ступеньку и начал подниматься вслед за Чарльзом на третий этаж.   
Лифта здесь не было, да и быть не могло; старое, захудалое здание, еще хранившее признаки былого великолепия, нагоняло тоску и заставляло задуматься о вечном.  
О прошлом. О будущем. О том, что когда-то могло случиться, но... не срослось. У каждого в жизни случаются неприятности.   
В случае Эрика Леншерра неприятностью можно было бы назвать всю его жизнь. Жизнь, состоящую из сплошной череды досадных неприятностей.   
Дающую слабую, призрачную надежду, и отнимающую все, и даже немного больше.  
Чарльз поднимался по широким ступенями медленно, механически, как робот. Неестественно прямая спина, напряженные плечи, некрасивая мятая складка на рубашке — между сведенных лопаток. Вздувшиеся от напряжения вены на руках.  
Эрик смотрел на широкую ладонь, сжатую в кулак, на запястье с округлой косточкой, на тонкий белесый шрам, уходящий за закатанный рукав.   
Где-то позади уже привычно, обыденно, почти успокаивающе грызлись Хэнк и Логан. Эрик понятия не имел, почему, но это придавало ему уверенности. Уверенности в том, что он не спит. Что он не сошел с ума в своем белом каземате со стеклянной крышей. Что все это — и дрянная гостиница, и его освобождение, и то, что Чарльз сейчас идет впереди него, — все это происходит на самом деле, все это правда.   
Череда досадных неприятностей, ведущая его к новым ошибкам. К Чарльзу.  
Домой.  
Неловкая тишина накрыла их сразу же, стоило только с негромким хлопком закрыться двери.   
Чарльз все так же напряженно прошел к одной из кроватей, сел, и только после этого решился посмотреть на Эрика, застывшего на пороге.  
— Как в старые добрые времена, да? — криво ухмыльнулся Ксавье, хлопнув обеими ладонями по смявшемуся покрывалу. — Словно ничего и не изменилось.  
— Во всяком случае, гостиница точь-в-точь как куча тех, в которых мы успели побывать, пока разъезжали в поисках союзников, — ответил Эрик.  
Собственный голос доносился до него как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Взгляд напряженно выхватывал из окружающего детали, торопливо строил из них цельную картинку. Теплый желтый свет от торшера между кроватями — слишком близко, только руку протянуть, и можно прикоснуться к спящему. Мини-бар в углу. Когда-то идея напоить Чарльза казалась Эрику забавной.   
Теперь ему противно от одной этой мысли.  
Возможно, если бы он раньше мог знать, к чему приведет эта история, он бы не ушел просто так. Он бы нашел способ, надежду, что угодно, лишь бы все было не так.  
Наверное, он начинал понимать, почему к ним отправили Логана. Если бы он только мог остановить ту пулю, он бы жизнью пожертвовал, чтобы вернуться назад.  
Чарльз отвел от него болезненный, пытливый взгляд.   
— Жалкое зрелище, да, мой друг? — спросил он тихо.  
— Не то слово, — едко подтвердил Леншерр. — Не ожидал, что ты так легко сдашься. Что ты бросишь нас так просто.  
— Я не!..  
Чарльз вскинулся и тут же погас, сгорбился, а потом упал спиной на кровать, запрокидывая голову. Открывая беззащитное горло, выемку между ключиц... горькую улыбку, обращенную к потолку.  
— Я больше не могу, Эрик, — его голос звучал тускло, спокойно и равнодушно.   
Больно.  
Эрик мог бы спросить — не можешь что? Мог бы подойти и встряхнуть его, да что ты понимаешь, ты отвернулся от нас, ты жалел себя, пока я всеми силами спасал наших братьев и сестер, ты пропадал у себя в особняке и баюкал свои увечные ноги, ты...  
Вместо этого Эрик отлипает от двери и щелчком пальцев заставляет замок закрыться.  
Нет резона жалеть о том, что могло бы произойти. Нет смысла обвинять кого-то в бессилии.   
Нет смысла жалеть об упущенных возможностях.  
Когда-то давно у Эрика Леншерра было... что-то внутри. Живое, пульсирующее, жаркое. Оно вспыхивало, когда Чарльз смотрел ему в глаза. Замирало от непонятного чувства, когда Чарльз прикасался к нему, когда разговаривал с ним, когда валялся рядом на диване и говорил о том, что хочет, чтобы они вдвоем...   
А потом оно смерзлось в ледяной ком и обрушилось вниз. Вместе со старой монеткой, вместе с повернувшими вспять ракетами, вместе со случайной пулей и осуждающим взглядом того, кто по его вине больше никогда не будет прежним.  
И все закончилось. Хотя вспоминать об общих приключениях в белом каземате было приятно. Иногда – вспоминать на камеру, которая бдительно фиксировала его скучную жизнь. Тогда к общему коктейлю эмоций добавлялось еще и злорадное «смотрите, вот он я, вам нравится?».   
Он и сам не знал, зачем ему это.   
— Я уже говорил тебе, насколько… насколько изменилось моя жизнь, когда ты забрал Рейвен, - очень ровным голосом продолжил Чарльз. — У меня совсем никого не осталось. Только я, мое бессилие и Хэнк. Я не хочу быть калекой.  
— Ты стал калекой после того, как принял лекарство!   
Чарльз вздрогнул. Потом рвано, судорожно выдохнул и приподнялся на локтях.  
Если бы внутри Эрика Леншерра не было мертвого ледяного комка, он бы подумал, что в золотистом свете торшера Чарльз очень красив. Что ему всегда — всегда — хотелось, чтобы в одно из их путешествий у него появился шанс. Что он хотел бы сцеловывать с губ Чарльза его улыбку, спокойную и светлую. Что он хотел бы хоть раз узнать, как это — быть с Чарльзом Ксавье, чертовым везунчиком, человеком, которому дозволено все и даже чуть больше.  
— Эрик… — выдохнул Чарльз, недоверчиво щуря яркие глаза.  
И только после этого Эрик понял. Понял, почему Чарльз поднимался по лестнице так механически-напряженно. Почему сжимал кулаки, комкая легкую простыню. Почему болезненно кривился и смотрел больными горячечными глазами.   
— Я позову Хэнка.  
Эрик поднялся, спеша сбежать прежде, чем подумает еще что-то неправильное, ненужное, но не успел. Потому что Чарльз — слабый, больной, упрямый Чарльз, — подрагивающим голосом приказал:  
— Останься.  
И Эрик не смог ослушаться.  
Он повернулся к Чарльзу лицом, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Что не было ничего такого, о чем стоило бы сейчас вспоминать. Что не нужно…  
— Иди ко мне, — быстро облизнув пересохшие губы, прошептал Чарльз.   
Протянул руки — подрагивающие от напряжения, один рукав почти раскатался, крошечная светлая пуговица почему-то ярко блеснула в желтом торшерном свете…   
Наверное, Чарльзу было больно. Он схватился за Эрика, вцепился в него клещом, заставил лечь сверху и уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. И замер, судорожно выдыхая ему в шею, до мурашек, до испарины, до толкнувшегося внизу живота теплого комка. Эрику было неудобно, жестко, хотелось сползти вниз, найти губами чужое лицо и целовать, но Чарльз держался за него, как за спасительную соломинку, трясся, как лист на ветру, сжимал руки, комкая рубашку, и вжимался — весь. Лбом, грудью, перестающими двигаться ногами. Надсадно дышал, шептал что-то, смеялся, не позволяя Эрику отодвинуться ни на сантиметр, даже когда Эрик попытался сдвинуться чуть ниже, чтобы дать Чарльзу возможность глотнуть воздуха.  
— Чарльз, я…  
— Я так долго, — выдавил тот, прерывисто вдохнул и запрокинул голову, морщась от боли и голосов в голове. — Я так долго был один.  
Я тоже, мог бы сказать Эрик. Я тоже долго был один, без тебя, как будто выдрали сердце, но так было нужно, хоть и неправильно, слышишь, Чарльз, сейчас я здесь, и так будет всегда, теперь точно, даже если…  
Целоваться с ним было странно. Как будто сбывался один из снов Эрика — самых стыдных и жарких, самых желанных. Чарльз задыхался, но не отпускал — прикасался к губам, трогал языком, медленно, нежно, словно не верил, что все происходит на самом деле. Изучал и подстраивался — наклонял голову, тянулся вперед, к Эрику, трогал отрастающие на затылке волосы, гладил шею, забирался пальцами под ворот рубашки.   
Шарил беспорядочно по плечам, по спине, как будто пытался ощутить, запомнить как можно быстрее, ухватить побольше, урвать сколько успеет.   
— Стой, подожди, — лихорадочно прошептал Эрик, поднимаясь на локтях, нависая. — Дай я на тебя посмотрю.   
— Лучше что-нибудь делай, — смех у Чарльза был все такой же, легкий, и выглядел он…   
Как кот, разнеженный, заласканный, одуревший от свалившейся на него ласки. Эрик погладил его по заросшей щеке, провел пальцами по шее, улавливая чужой бешеный пульс, погладил ключицы и стал расстегивать рубашку. Мелкие тугие пуговицы скользили в пальцах, не поддавались, и Эрик пожалел, что они не железные.   
— Давай я сам, — предложил Чарльз.  
У него и правда получилось лучше. Эрик все-таки сполз с кровати, сел рядом на корточки, выпутывая ноги Чарльза из ботинок, а потом и из брюк. Ремень, звонко брякнув пряжкой, упал на пол.   
И… Чарльз был очень возбужден.  
— Я польщен, — с нервным смешком сообщил Эрик, разглядывая Чарльза — всего, откровенного и бесстыдного, разомлевшего.   
Ждущего его, Эрика.  
Чарльз лениво прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь так легко и свободно, будто все эти годы ждал того, что происходило сейчас. Сейчас — в Париже, в старой, захудалой гостинице, в полупустом номере на узкой кровати, с Логаном и Хэнком за стенкой.   
— Пусть завидуют, — прошептал он, уловив последнюю мысль.   
— Пусть, — согласился Эрик, раздеваясь.  
И уже укладываясь сверху, подхватывая чужие бедра, разводя их, целуя улыбающийся рот, Эрик думал, что хотел бы, чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась никогда.  
Даже если он сошел с ума в своей белой тюрьме, пусть все так и остается. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы Чарльз метался под ним, терся об него всем телом, щурился болезненно и счастливо, и шептал его имя, словно забыл все слова на свете.  
И уже потом, когда они оба застыли, сцепившись, медленно расслабляясь, приходя в себя, Чарльз уткнулся взлохмаченной головой в его плечо и тихо сказал:  
— Я соскучился.  
— И я, — сказал Эрик.  
Чарльз хмыкнул и сел. Растер ставшие почти нечувствительными ноги, поморщился, но тут же улыбнулся.  
— Помоги мне добраться до душа. И до Хэнка.  
«Побуду еще немного калекой» душно повисло в воздухе.   
Эрик прикрыл глаза, схватил Чарльза и повалил рядом с собой.  
— Давай еще немного… вот так полежим, — неловко сказал он.  
Чарльз хмыкнул.   
— А потом я снова обыграю тебя в шахматы, — мечтательно сказал он, умащиваясь удобнее. — По шахматам я тоже скучал.  
Впервые за долгое время все было так, как надо.


End file.
